


Silver Lining

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Snark, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor hoped Lester wanted him when he invited him to stay at his flat, and decides he has to move when he thinks Lester doesn't. Before he can, he ends up looking after an ill Lester and truths are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

It was all very well offering Connor a place to stay when he'd found him sleeping at the ARC, but James knew he should have known better, he really should. It had been bad enough to find that his once pristine flat now resembled the aftermath of a hurricane and he really had no wish to venture into his guest bedroom until it had been thoroughly fumigated – not after seeing the state of his bathroom every day – and the less said about Connor's so-called pets, the better as far as James was concerned. James sighed, he really should have known letting Connor stay with him would be an unmitigated disaster, but he hadn't listened to his head for once, and that was the problem... he just couldn't trust his heart when it come to one Connor Temple.

James sighed, it had been difficult enough dealing with his inappropriate thoughts and feelings when he'd known Connor was lying in a bed just down the hall, was showering... James shook his head to scatter those thoughts and groaned as pain lanced through his head as he moved. 

The worse of it all was that then he'd been able to escape to work or keep Connor away by snarking at him or his pets when they were both in the flat. Now, of course, it was infinitesimally worse and James let his aching head rest against his recently-plumped pillows. 

Why the hell had he had to visit his children when his ex-wife had told him they were ill? If only he'd stay away he wouldn't have been brought low by bloody sodding chicken pox and ended up lying in his bed with Connor as his ever-attentive nurse.

The image that brought to his mind had James groaning and quickly closing his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching. If Connor thought he was asleep, maybe he'd leave him alone. At least, James sincerely hoped he would leave him alone in his own personal hell. Why hadn't he just left Connor at the ARC, Health and Safety rules be damned? James sighed, he knew why and now he'd just have to deal with the fallout from his decision.

***

Connor sighed as he stirred the chicken soup on the hob and thought back on his situation. It had seemed a good idea at the time to stay in Lester's flat, certainly it was better than kipping at the ARC and hoping Abby didn't ask him any more questions about how staying with his friends was going or finding him, Sid and Nancy there.

Oh, he'd known Lester was snarky and cold, but he'd hoped the man would relax in his own home. Not that he had. Lester had been even more Lesterish and Connor had planned to tell him he was moving out. How could he ever have thought Lester might like him, that he might have made his offer as a subtle first move? Just this once he'd dare hope that his feelings were returned, but no one ever did and it hurt so much each time his affections were unrequited. 

Not that his plan had worked to plan, but then, when did anything Connor plan work? He'd returned to the flat to find it dark and empty when he'd known Lester would – should – be there. For a moment thoughts of accidents slammed into his mind, images of Lester injured or worse and Connor's heart skipped a beat. 

It took a moment for Connor to calm enough to think things through. Lester had muttered something about visiting his sick kids that weekend, maybe he'd stayed over... except from what Connor had gathered, Lester's ex had a new partner and he didn't think Lester would want to be around him. Maybe his snarky boss had suffered another migraine? That would explain the darkness and quiet and if he had, well, Connor had no wish to wake the sleeping dragon. 

Connor paused undecided for a moment before sighing and quietly creeping towards Lester's bedroom. He could at least make sure the man was OK before, well, he could always tell Lester he was leaving in the morning. That would be better, more believable that he had somewhere else to stay, than leaving this time of night. 

Connor eased open the bedroom door, allowing the light from the hall to spill inside, and he smiled in relief as he saw Lester curled up asleep. Just before he closed the door again, something wrong about the scene within registered with Connor and he nudged it open again. His eyes adapting to the dimness, Connor slowly, quietly, walked over to Lester's side and looked at him. His eyes widened as he realised Lester was shivering despite the duvet and covers. Connor reached out to touch Lester's forehead and drew it back sharply as heat radiated from the slumbering man. Damn, Connor couldn't just leave him alone if Lester was ill. 

The ringing of a phone shattered the air and Connor dived on it before it could wake Lester. “Hello?”

“James?” A woman's voice sounded sharply in his ear. 

Connor swallowed. Oh god, Lester would kill him, he'd told Connor not to answer the phone and now he had. Even worse, he'd answered it to someone who knew Lester personally. “Um, no. Er. Can I take a message?” He felt such an idiot as he stumbled through his response. 

There was a long pause on the other end before the woman spoke again, her voice full of a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. “And who might you be?”

“Um. Connor. Connor Temple.” Connor really wished he was somewhere else. “I, er, I work with him.” Connor closed his eyes and wasn't surprised by the next comment he heard. 

“Really? And does James invite all his colleagues home at night?”

Connor just couldn't think of an answer to that, his mind was too busy conjuring up all sorts of horrible things Lester would do to him once he was better. Ah, that was the answer. “He's ill.”

“Oh.” The woman said quietly. “Another migraine. It is good of you to take him home, James really shouldn't drive when he has one.”

“Er. No.” Connor rested his hand on Lester's forehead. “He's shivering and has a fever.”

“Fuck!” 

Connor felt his eyes widen before he ventured. “Sorry?”

“Connor, was it?” 

“Yes?” 

“I need you to call a doctor.” 

Connor swallowed at her serious tone. “What? Why?”

“My... James' and mine, that is, children have come down with chicken pox. I think James might have as well. I'd like you to call a doctor to make sure he's OK.” She paused, then said. “Can you do that, Connor?”

Connor snatched his hand from where it was resting. “Oh. Yes. OK. I'll call a doctor.”

“Good. And Connor, do keep me updated.” 

She rang off, leaving Connor staring at the phone. He sighed, no matter how much Lester wanted his presence at the flat to remain a secret, the man needed a doctor and... Ditzy was a medic. He'd know and he could keep a secret. Connor smiled in relief as he dialled Ditzy's number.

***

James groaned, the headache and nausea were one thing but the spots, the bloody spots itched like blazes and it wouldn't have been so bad if he could have scratched them. He'd been given firm instructions not to scratch by Lieutenant Owen, backed up by the man's standard threat of a thermometer up his bum if he didn't obey. Not that it had stopped James when the itching felt like a thousand ants were crawling under his skin and he'd succumb to frantic scratching. The look on Connor's face when he'd caught him had left James embarrassed and he hadn't put up a fight when Connor had drawn mittens onto his hands and tied them tightly.

Now of course, James regretted letting Connor do that, because it was bloody impossible to scratch with them on – of course that was the idea – but right now, James didn't care. What made matters even worse was he could have had some relief but he'd snapped at Connor when he'd offered to rub calamine onto the spots. James sighed as he remembered the young man's hurt face before sighing deeply and turning his mind to solving his current problem. His problem with Connor would have to wait until he felt well enough to deal with him. A smile graced Lester's face before he set to work on the ties with his teeth, worrying them and feeling them begin to loosen. 

A cleared throat had James looking up, straight into Connor's amused eyes. “Are you sure you don't want this?” Connor's voice held a hint of hesitation as he held up a pale pink bottle of lotion.

James' gaze went from the bottle to Connor's smiling face and back again, before the infernal itch made his decision for him and he nodded. James did his best not to react when Connor rubbed the lotion and, indeed, tried to pretend Connor wasn't even there with him, touching him. He frantically thoughts about meetings with the minster, anything to keep his mind from the fact he had Connor's hands on his body and it felt so good.

***

Connor tried to keep his mind on his task as he smoothed the lotion over Lester's skin but it was difficult now he could actually touch him. It sent shivers down his spine and Connor knew he'd have to scoot off to the bathroom and indulge in a wank, hopefully before Lester noticed his erection and, well, fired him if he was lucky.

He almost gasped as his hands followed the spots downwards and found that, a) Lester was wearing only boxers and that, b) the spots disappeared beneath the waistband. Connor paused, his fingertips covered with lotion and wondered what to do. The image of Lester killing him warred with the thought of touching Lester so intimately and probably as intimately as they'd ever get. It would be hell to be so near and yet even further away, Connor just knew Lester would want nothing to do with him when he was better if he dared to touch him there... Connor groaned softly. 

Lester's gravelly voice broke into his musing, ordering him to remove the mittens and turn his back, a blush to his face that Connor could not be sure was from embarrassment or fever. Still, Connor obeyed and then tried to keep his thoughts under control at the sighs of relief he could hear Lester uttering.

***

James refused to call for help as he staggered to the bathroom. It was bad enough that Connor had seen him ill and had to rub that lotion in for him. James closed his eyes as he remembered Connor's hesitation and his relief when James had put the lotion on himself had been far too obvious to James, even as he'd sighed in relief as the itch died. Connor couldn't get out of his room fast enough and had forgotten both the mittens and the lotion. The thought of asking Connor to help him take a piss was just too much, it was obviously that he couldn't bear the thought of touching James... intimately.

James steadied himself and relaxed as he started to piss, before almost screaming as pain shot through his body. Clenching hard and shaking from the agony, James blinked back tears. He knew he had spots everywhere but... really, who knew you could get them in there as well?

He was still regaining his breath and gathering his willpower when there was a knock on the door and Connor's concerned voice asked, “Are you OK?”

It took all of Lester's control not to yank the door open and throttle Connor, as it was, he ground out. “Of course I'm bloody not” before realising what he had said. He closed his eyes and hoped to anyone listening that Connor would just leave him alone. 

Someone obviously liked him enough, for after several moments, Connor's cautious voice sounded. “Um, I'll just wait here unless you need me, OK?”

“That would be excellent.” Lester growled back as he considered his predicament. In the end, need overcame anything else and Lester almost bit his lip through as he finished relieving himself. The urine looked normal to his teary eyes even thought it felt like he was pissing fire. 

Washing his hands thoroughly, he splashed water on his face and hoped Connor wasn't still waiting outside. James breathed a sigh of relief when he opened the door and found the hall empty, it would have been embarrassing to have Connor witness his slow and painful walk back to his lovely bed. 

The sight of a full glass of water almost made James sob as he remembered Ditzy's instructions to drink lots of fluids. Oh god, he swallowed at the thought of having to go through that agony again.

***

Connor bustled around the kitchen as he made Lester a light meal instead of the chicken soup he'd been preparing for him. It was one of his mum's favourites and he hoped Lester would like it, the poor man had sounded in agony earlier and... Connor shook his head, he didn't think he wanted to know what had happened.

Knocking lightly on Lester's door, Connor called out cheerfully. “Hungry?” The glare Connor received had him smiling, if Lester felt well enough to glare than he had to be getting better. He carefully placed the tray on Lester's lap and held out the cutlery. 

Lester's lip curled slightly as he prodded the meal before he turned a suspicious look on Connor. “This isn't a take away?”

“No, I made it myself.” When Lester looked even less impressed as he poked it with a fork, Connor snapped, “I can cook, you know.” He turned away, his shoulders slumped. “It was my mum's favourite.” 

A soft sigh sounded behind Connor before he heard the sound of cutlery on the plate followed by a cautious silence and a quiet, “It's quite good. Thank you, Connor.”

***

James grabbed the phone when it rang, he really had no wish for anyone to know he had Connor staying with him, it would just raise too many questions that he was not willing to answer. Not now. “Yes?”

“And hello to you too, James.” 

“Ann.” James smiled at the sound of his ex's voice, even as he wondered what she was doing calling him. “Is there a problem?”

“Should there be?” He could hear the smile in Ann's voice. “I assume you're feeling better, dear?”

“I... how do you know?” 

“That nice young man of yours.” 

Ann sounded far too playful for James' peace of mind before he realised what she'd said. “You've talked to Connor?” Damn, what bit of 'don't use the telephone' hadn't Connor understood? 

“He was worried about you,” Ann informed him. “You do know that chicken pox in adults is serious, James. It can kill.”

“It can?” James hadn't known that, maybe he owed Connor more than he realised. 

“Now that is out of the way, what about your young man? Is it serious?” 

Ann sounded aggrieved that he hadn't told her about Connor. But what was there to tell? “There's nothing going on between us.”

“But you'd like there to be,” Ann pressed. “James?”

James sighed and glanced at his closed bedroom door. “Yes, I'd like there to be. But it isn't going to happen.”

“And why not?” Ann asked sharply. 

“I rather doubt he's interested in me, Ann. We work together and I'm far too old for him,” James reluctantly admitted. “I mean, would you want to be with me if you knew me?” James closed his eyes at the silence on the other end of the phone. “I apologise, Ann. I didn't mean it like that.”

Ann chuckled softly. “Get some rest, James. We'll talk more about your young man later.”

James just groaned as she ended the call, he knew from experience that Ann wouldn't give up until she'd got her own way. She just don't understand that he couldn't make the first move on the younger man without it looking like he was only letting Connor stay in exchange for sex. James shuddered, he'd never abuse his position of power like that and, besides, it was quite clear that Connor didn't want him.

***

Connor slowly backed away from the bedroom door where he had been listening, all thoughts of collecting Lester's tea and seeing if he needed anything else forgotten. His feet took him back to the kitchen and he almost absentmindedly tidied it up as he re-ran the overheard conversation in his head.

Connor smiled when he realised that Lester liked him. Actually, Lester more than liked him and... well, he had no problem with Lester being older. Not at all, just think of all the experience... Connor grinned. Now all he had to do was make the first move Lester seemed determined not to make for some reason. He closed his eyes with a groan as he hung the tea towel on its hook, suddenly realising why Lester wouldn't make the first move, it was the man's inconvenient sense of propriety. He wouldn't make the first move because Connor was sleeping in his guest bedroom and getting a lift in each morning to work where Lester was his boss. Was it any wonder that he didn't want to make the first move? 

Connor smiled, well, he had no problem instigating things with James. He just hoped James really did return his feelings.

***

James carefully studied his arm before nodding to himself, finally, his torment was over. A few more days and he would be cleared for work and able to keep out of Connor's tempting way.

He glanced up as his bedroom door opened and Connor cautiously face peered around it. “Can I come in?”

James smiled, knowing he owed the younger man for his help, even if it had been unwanted and a strain on his self-control. “I feel I must apologise, Mr Temple, I am not a good patient and I...” He trailed off at the look on Connor's face. “Mr Temple?” Connor just grinned at him before leaning closer and James hardly dared to breathe as Connor kissed him.

Connor pulled back and gave him a cautious smile. “Um...” 

James tilted his head as he looked up at Connor, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the blush slowly covered Connor's face. “Connor?”

Connor looked at his feet as he shuffled nervously on the spot. “Um, sorry?”

James smiled as he realised that not only did Connor have feelings for him, but he also made the first move – the one that as his employer, James had felt prevented from making. However, now that Connor had made his interest known, James was at liberty to reply. 

“Connor?” 

When Connor looked up at him, James reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him down until Connor landed on the bed with an oomph. James didn't even protest at the elbow digging into his side as he brought their lips together and kissed Connor, feeling him melt into his embrace. Connor finally pulled free, a look of wonder on his face, and James couldn't help chuckling. 

“You want me?” Connor's voice was almost amazed as he touched his lips before grinning and settling at James' side. 

“Why shouldn't I?” James mumbled as he pulled Connor closer, nuzzling his hair. “I think the question is, how can you still want me after seeing me at my worse?”

Connor sighed happily. “Course I still want you.” He ducked his head. “I had to wank after I rubbed that lotion on you.”

James chuckled. “Ah, I thought...” He paused as he processed Connor's words. “You wanked?” When Connor blushed fiercely, James gave a needy moan at the image that brought to mind. “Fuck!”

Connor nodded eagerly, “Yes, please.”

James shook his head fondly. “Much as I'd like to, Connor, I don't think I'm up to it.”

“But later?” Connor asked, a hopeful look on his face. 

“Later. Definitely later.” James smiled as he looked at Connor. “However, if you feel up to it, I wouldn't mind watching you touch yourself.” When Connor's eyes almost popped from his head as he blushed, James wondered if he'd pushed him too far. “Only if you want too...”

Connor grinned, “Oh, I do.” He ran a hand down James' chest to his boxers. “And I can look after you too.” 

“Fuck!” James murmured when Connor quickly stripped, revealing his lean and beautiful body to his gaze, before easing James' boxers off. He watched in anticipation as Connor stroked himself before he wrapped his other hand around James' erection. The sight and feel was so bloody arousing and James gave himself to the moment, gasping and groaning to completion. 

This time, when Connor quickly ran a cloth over him, James didn't find it embarrassing. Instead he pulled Connor into his arms and drifted off to sleep with his new lover in his arms. A smile graced his face as he decided that getting chicken pox was probably the best thing that could have happened to him.


End file.
